Świąteczny cud
by virgology
Summary: W życiu każdego musi w końcu nadejść ta chwila, która wywoła poruszenie i która sprawi, że znajdzie się ten szukany od wielu lat sens. Może faktycznie w Święta zdarzają się cuda.


Za oknem prószył śnieg. Biały puch pokrywał na zewnątrz wszystko, co tylko mógł. W Norze panowała niezwykle radosna atmosfera, która była oczywiście spowodowana Świętami oraz tym, że w tych dniach wszyscy mogli być razem. Było już po wigilijnej kolacji, zbliżała się północ. Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli na fotelach przed kominkiem i obserwowali innych: pani Weasley, Fleur, Ginny oraz Tonks rozmawiały ze sobą w kuchni, jednocześnie myjąc ostatnie talerze i zwijając obrusy po wykwintnej, sytej uczcie. Pan Weasley, Lupin, Alastor, Bill oraz bliźniacy ślęczeli nad jakimiś mapami i żywo dyskutowali o możliwych miejscach przebywania śmierciożerców, którzy uciekli zeszłej nocy z Azkabanu by móc w pełni służyć swojemu panu – Voldemortowi. Pani Weasley przez cały wieczór zabraniała im pisnąć choćby słówko na ten temat, ponieważ nie chciała psuć miłej atmosfery, ale teraz, gdy każdy już się najadł i nacieszył nastrojem, nie była w stanie ich odciągnąć od dyskusji. Harry nie chciał brać w niej udziału. Więź, która łączyła go z Voldemortem, która wciąż nasuwała mu różne myśli i wizje, która przenosiła go w jego życie, w której był przez kilka chwil nim – Voldemortem, gdy wnikał w jego świadomość, dostatecznie mu wystarczała, jeśli chodzi o świat śmierciożerców i Lorda. Blizna co chwila go piekła, jednak za wszelką cenę próbował nie pozwolić swojej świadomości na dopuszczenie świadomości Voldemorta do siebie. Wstał i poszedł pożegnać się z Luną, a następnie z Hagridem, którzy już wychodzili.

– Myślałem, że Dumbledore też się zjawi, cholibka, ciekawe co go zatrzymało – szepnął do Harry'ego Hagrid, gdy szli w stronę bramy, za którą miał deportować się gajowy, a śnieg zasypywał im ubrania i głowy.

– A czy coś konkretnego musiało go zatrzymać? On zwykle nie jawi chęci do spędzania czasu z innymi – mruknął Harry.

Potter nie był ostatnio w najlepszym nastawieniu do Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor powierzył mu szukanie horkruksów, wspólne rozwiązywanie różnych zagadek, a tymczasem sam wciąż zbywał Harry'ego, gdy ten miał do niego jakieś pytania. Znikał, nie mówił gdzie. Zachowywał się egoistycznie. Harry'ego bardzo to drażniło, ponieważ myślał, że może na niego liczyć, a jednak okazywało się inaczej. Dumbledore go unikał. Irytowało go także to, że zdarzało się dyrektorowi najpierw Harry'emu coś zlecić, a potem bez słowa zrobić to za niego.

– Nie gniewaj się na niego za bardzo, chłopie – powiedział do niego półolbrzym, gdy stali już przed bramą.

Harry obserwował w milczeniu dalekie wzgórza, które wyglądały stąd jak wielkie, waniliowe lody.

– Nie gniewam, jestem po prostu zawiedziony – wydusił z siebie w końcu chłopak.

Pożegnał się z Hagridem i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę domu. Zaparowały mu okulary i tracił czucie w palcach u stóp, bo włożył na to krótkie wyjście zwykłe adidasy, które już dawno mu przemokły, jednak nie spieszył się, by wracać do środka. Tak. Czuł żal. A nie chciał tego okazywać, przebywając z tyloma ludźmi wokół. Oni byli szczęśliwi. Cieszyli się. Nie zamierzał tego psuć, tym bardziej że przez niego i tak już wystarczająco dużo cierpią. Przyjmowanie pod swój dach Niepożądanego Numer Jeden z pewnością nie jest godne pochwały w panującej sytuacji w świecie czarodziejów. Wręcz przeciwnie – jest przestępstwem. Czuł się źle. Dodatkowo blizna wciąż go piekła, więź między nim a Voldemortem wciąż próbowała wziąć nad nim górę. I w tym wszystkim Dumbledore robił mu coś takiego... Najpierw traktował go jak przyjaciela, kogoś równego sobie, potem był obojętny, a następnie zdawałoby się, że wręcz próbuje za Harry'ego wykonywać jakieś zadania, jakby uważał, że Harry nie jest wystarczająco dobry, by się z nimi zmierzyć. Zbliżał się już do drzwi wejściowych, jednak wykorzystując moment chwilowej samotności, położył palec na bliźnie, przymknął oczy i niecicho syknął. Gdy przez głośne wyrażenie swojego bólu poczuł się już nieco lepiej i miał wejść właśnie do środka, przez okno, które znajdowało się zaraz przy drzwiach, zauważył, że w Norze zapanowało jakieś poruszenie. Ci, którzy siedzieli, wstali. Podszedł do okna, jednak stanął tak, że był ledwie widoczny osobom znajdującym się w środku. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i nie musiał długo szukać źródła owego zamieszania – przy kominku stał Dumbledore, który witał się ze wszystkimi, jednak nie dało się nie zauważyć, że rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu czegoś konkretnego. Lub kogoś.

– Harry! – drzwi otworzyły się i usłyszał głos Hermiony.

Nawet nie zauważył, że oddaliła się z grona osób witających się z Dumbledore'em, bo wciąż miał oczy utkwione w staruszku.

– Dumbledore cię szuka – powiedziała, a gdy zobaczyła jego minę dodała: – Harry, daj spokój. Jest Wigilia. Może to najwyższy czas odpuścić sobie tę urazę, co?

– Ja sobie odpuszczę, a on i tak za kilka dni da mi kolejne powody, by znów ją poczuć – wyminął ją i wszedł do środka, postanawiając zmierzyć się z sytuacją.

– Ustaliliśmy już, że Dumbledore na pewno ma w tym wszystkim jakiś cel! Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio cię unikał? Wtedy okazało się, że robi to, aby cię chronić! – szepnęła do niego, wchodząc także do środka i zamykając drzwi.

Gdy Harry znalazł się z powrotem w salonie, oczy Dumbledore'a skierowały się w jego stronę. Przez chwilę stali obydwoje nieruchomo, mierząc się nieodgadniętymi spojrzeniami, a potem dyrektor Hogwartu uśmiechnął się, przeprosił osoby, z którymi właśnie rozmawiał i podszedł do chłopaka z blizną. Hermiona kiwnęła znacząco do Rona i obydwoje usiedli na kanapie, niedaleko miejsca, w którym stał Harry.

– Witaj, Harry – zaczął Dumbledore. – Cieszę się, że mogłeś spędzić Wigilię tutaj, w tym wspaniałym gronie. Też bardzo chciałem, ale niestety musiałem ustalić coś z Severusem, bowiem Voldemort wezwał go niespodziewanie wieczorem.

– Przykro mi – mruknął Harry, jednak wcale nie było mu przykro.

Dumbledore zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w ostatnim czasie mógł dać Harry'emu powody, by ten w tym momencie nie chciał z nim z ochotą rozmawiać.

– Chciałem z tobą pomówić – spróbował ponownie siwobrody. – Wyjaśnić pewne rzeczy. Powiedzieć dlaczego tak, a nie inaczej. Jestem ci to winien, zdaje się – uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Nie bądź zły, Harry. Dobrze wiesz, że nie zrobiłbym niczego wbrew tobie. Wszystko, co wprowadzam w czyn, jest solidnie przemyślane i także pod tym względem, czy jest to dobre dla ciebie.

Harry zerknął ukradkiem na Hermionę, która siedziała niedaleko i słyszała ich rozmowę. Zrobiła w tym momencie słynną minę „A nie mówiłam?".

– Nie jestem zły – odparł w końcu Harry. – Nie ma teraz miejsca na obrażanie się i jakieś wyrzuty, dlatego chętnie zgodzę się na tę rozmowę. Może faktycznie w końcu zrozumiem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – wlepił wzrok w podłogę i zorientował się, że jego głos nie brzmi spokojnie, a raczej tak, jakby jednak wyrzucał coś Dumbledore'owi.

– Po prostu porozmawiajmy.

– W porządku, gdzie? – Harry zaczął się rozglądać, szukając odpowiedniego miejsca, jednak dobrze wiedział, że w obecności innych nie chce rozmawiać, a tutaj było zdecydowanie za dużo osób i w dodatku większość ich teraz obserwowała i szeptała między sobą.

– W Hogwarcie, rzecz jasna. Tutaj nie ma warunków.

Harry odetchnął w duchu. Dumbledore odwrócił się do Hermiony i Rona.

– Macie może ochotę przenieść się już do Hogwartu? Ja zaraz połączę ten kominek z moim, więc nie będziecie musieli jutro rano trudzić się ze świstoklikiem.

Zostało bowiem ustalone, że Harry, Ron i Hermiona na Boże Narodzenie wrócą do Hogwartu, aby w tych wolnych dniach, kiedy prawie żadnych uczniów nie było w szkole, mogli spokojnie przeszukiwać różne pomieszczenia zamku w poszukiwaniu horkruksa. Liczyli, że to właśnie w murach szkoły go znajdą, bo Harry miewał różne z tym związane wizje.

– Tak, możemy przenieść się dzisiaj – odpowiedziała Hermiona po krótkiej rozmowie na ten temat z Ronaldem. – Czy może pan zostawić połączenie kominków otwarte na pięć minut? Chcemy się pożegnać z innymi i zabrać parę rzeczy do zamku.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową, a potem zaczął się żegnać. Harry pomachał dwójce przyjaciół, a potem także pożegnał się z innymi, tłumacząc swoje nagłe wyjście z Dumbledore'em niezwykle ważną sprawą. Nikt nie dopytywał, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie należy pytać. Wiadomo było, że Harry Potter, Dumbledore oraz Ron i Hermiona są w trakcie wypełniania jakiejś misji. Jakiej? Tego już nikt nie wiedział.

Hermiona pobiegła na górę i wrzuciła do torebki kilka rzeczy, które ze sobą zabrała. Nie miała już czasu się przebierać, więc wzięła za sobą także zwykłe ubrania, by przebrać się już w zamku, a na dół zeszła wciąż odświętnie wyglądając – w czarnej spódniczce, białej przylegającej bluzce z dekoltem, wyprostowanych włosach, przy których męczyła się dwie godziny, oraz ładnym, kobiecym makijażu. Pożegnała się ze wszystkimi, podziękowała za kolację i wspaniały wieczór państwu Weasley, życzyła jak najlepszych świąt Bożego Narodzenia i weszła do kominka, jednak nie przeniosła się jeszcze, bo czekała na Rona. Wkrótce zjawił się i on, jednak stając już obok niej, złapał się za głowę.

– Zapomniałem spakować rzeczy Harry'ego, przecież on po nie wróci w najbliższym czasie!

– Ron, nie zdążysz! – zawołała za nim pani Weasley, która stała przy kominku, by pobyć z nimi do czasu aż się przeniosą.

Lecz rudzielec już pognał na górę. Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek. Została minuta.

– Leć już, ja mu pomogę! – zjawiła się Ginny, pomachała ostatni raz do Hermiony i pognała na górę za bratem.

Hermiona wykrzyknęła za nią podziękowanie, po czym ostatni raz kiwając głową do wszystkich, wzięła garść proszku Fiuu, sypnęła nim, powiedziała „Hogwart" i zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach. Spodziewała pojawić się w kominku, który znajdował się w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, ale zamiast tam, znalazła się w kominku w holu, tuż obok Wielkiej Sali. Wyszła z niego i otrzepała się. Mimo że w Norze było wspaniale i oczywiście nadal chciałaby tam być, to jednak klimat, jaki panował w Hogwarcie był nie do zastąpienia. Wszędzie znajdowały się wielkie, piękne choinki, zbroje wyśpiewywały kolędy, a w niektórych częściach zamku z sufitu sypał sztuczny śnieg. Z uśmiechem wpatrzyła się w pustą Wielką Salą, która była najbardziej ozdobionym pomieszczeniem w całym zamku, i czekała na Rona. Miała nadzieję, że zdąży, bo jeśli nie, będzie musiał przenieść się dopiero rano, a ona w tym czasie będzie skazana na samotność, bo nie wiadomo ile czasu Harry spędzi u Dumbledore'a. Oparła się o ścianę w progu przejścia do Wielkiej Sali i myślała o swoich rodzicach. Miała nadzieję, że mieli się jak najlepiej. W okresie świątecznym tęskniła za nimi najbardziej. Z jej oka wypłynęła łza, którą szybko otarła, gdy usłyszała trzask za sobą. Odwróciła się z przekonaniem, że to Ron pojawił się w kominku, jednak ze zdumieniem odkryła, że to drzwi wyjściowe się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich Severus Snape. Szybko zamknął je za sobą i odkaszlnął krwią, w ogóle nie spodziewając się, że może nie być tu sam. Gryfonka z przerażeniem odkryła, w jak fatalnym stanie był jej profesor. Zaczęła iść w jego stronę, gdy zobaczyła, że ten ledwo trzyma się na nogach i podpiera o ścianę. Wtedy Mistrz Eliksirów dopiero zorientował się, że jest tu ktoś jeszcze. Z pewną trudnością podniósł głowę i spojrzał na idącą w jego stronę Hermionę. Miał taki wyraz twarzy, że zapewne gdyby nie to, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach, zacząłby na nią wrzeszczeć i wysyłać do diabła.

– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał, jednak nie miał siły krzyczeć.

– Aktualnie chcę panu pomóc, więc niech pan podziękuje przypadkowi, że akurat tu jestem!

– Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – odparł i zaczął powoli pełznąć do przodu, wciąż jedną ręką podpierając się o ścianę.

– Naprawdę, panie profesorze? – Hermiona uniosła brwi i stanęła ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział, tylko dalej powoli szedł do przodu. Gdy dotarł do schodów, spojrzał na nie tak, jakby pierwszy raz zobaczył je w życiu, ale jakby były niewątpliwie czymś piekielnie złym. Hermiona stała z tyłu i go obserwowała. Jak Voldemort mógł potraktować go tak w Wigilię?! Była w szoku. W tym czasie gdy wszyscy pozostali siedzieli przy pięknie zastawionym stole, w powietrzu unosił się wspaniały zapach potraw, a wszyscy śmiali się, rozmawiali i cieszyli, ten człowiek był torturowany. Kpina, którą jeszcze przed chwilą miała w oczach, gdy profesor powiedział, że nie potrzebuje jej pomocy, przerodziła się w prawdziwy smutek i żal.

– Pomogę panu – zadecydowała, nie zważając na jego odmowy.

Podeszła do niego, chwyciła pod ramię i powoli zaczęła ciągnąć go w górę. Po pewnym czasie z trudem pokonali schody i zaczęli w milczeniu iść w stronę lochów. Nic nie mówiła, ponieważ zdawała sobie sprawę, że każde słowo, które on będzie musiał wypowiedzieć, kosztuje go sporo energii.

– Granger, możesz mi powiedzieć, co robisz sama w zamku? Nie powinnaś być w Norze? – wydyszał, gdy schodzili już do lochów.

– Byłam w Norze, panie profesorze, ale wróciliśmy z Harrym i Ronem do zamku. Znaczy... Harry wrócił z dyrektorem, ponieważ mieli porozmawiać, a Ron nie zdążył dostać się do kominka w odpowiednim czasie i pojawi się pewnie dopiero jutro rano.

– Wróciliście szukać horkruksa? – zapytał.

Hermiona niepewnie kiwnęła głową. Sama nie wiedziała, kto tak naprawdę może o tym wiedzieć, ale skoro on wiedział o horkruksach, to pewnie od Dumbledore'a, który przecież mu ufał.

– On na pewno jest w zamku – powiedział Snape. – Czarny Pan ostatnio ma obsesje na punkcie tego, abym pilnował tutaj wszystkich, żeby nie węszyli.

– A dlaczego tak pana dzisiaj urządził?

Snape wzdrygnął się i nie odpowiedział. Dotarli wreszcie do drzwi prowadzących do jego gabinetu. Gdy Hermiona otworzyła mu drzwi i puściła, profesor zachwiał się i prawie upadł.

– Pan jest w okropnym stanie! – zawołała z nutką rozpaczy w głosie. – Niech pan się mnie łapie z powrotem i zaprowadzę pana do środka!

Tym razem nie odmówił, ponieważ chyba sam był nieco przerażony tym, jak źle z nim jest. Chwycił ponownie Hermionę i pozwolił jej poprowadzić się do środka. Wskazał jej, gdy znaleźli się już w jego gabinecie, inne drzwi, które prowadziły do jego prywatnych kwater. Przeszli przez nie i znaleźli się w dużym salonie, którego ściany wykonane były z czarnego marmuru. Meble – sofa oraz kanapy były szmaragdowe. Z lewej strony od wejścia, na całą ścianę rozciągał się wielki regał z książkami, sięgający aż do sufitu. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowały się schody wiodące do góry. Hermiona zdziwiła się. Czyżby Snape nie mieszkał całkiem tylko w lochach? Obok schodów był kominek i zawalone różnymi papierami biurko. Na środku, przy sofie i kanapach, stał stolik. Gdy Hermiona zamykała za nimi drzwi, Severus puścił ją i powoli sam dotarł do najbliższego fotela i z ulgą w nim usiadł. Dziewczyna niepewnie stała przy drzwiach z dłońmi splecionymi z tyłu i rozglądała się, jakby szukała wskazówki, co robić. Snape przez kilka minut siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, a potem, gdy zrobiło mu się widocznie już trochę lepiej, spojrzał na nią i westchnął.

– Będziesz tak stała do jutra? Siadaj – wskazał jej fotel znajdujący się naprzeciw niego.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego tak, jakby była skrzatem domowym i ktoś po raz pierwszy zaproponował jej siedzenie. Szybko dotarła do wskazanego miejsca i usiadła. Czuła się bardzo niezręcznie, bowiem nigdy nie była z nim sam na sam.

Severus machnął różdżką i z szuflady komody, która stała przy drzwiach, wyskoczyły dwie fiolki z eliksirami i posłusznie przyleciały do niego. Wypił ich zawartość. Widać było, że ból trochę mniej mu już doskwierał, ale wciąż był bardzo słaby.

– To nieludzkie – odezwała się w końcu Hermiona, której było bardzo trudno patrzeć na cierpienie jej profesora. – Potraktować tak człowieka w taki dzień. I w ogóle... Potraktować tak człowieka!

– A czy cokolwiek, co robi Czarny Pan, jest ludzkie? – odparł.

Pokręciła przecząco głową i spuściła wzrok. Bardzo chciała się teraz nie rozpłakać, ale chyba nie była w stanie tego powstrzymać. Łzy zaczęły wypływać spod jej powiek.

– Granger, dlaczego ty płaczesz? – usłyszała jego zdziwiony głos.

– Jest mi bardzo przykro, że w taki sposób musiał pan spędzić ten wieczór – odparła drżącym głosem.

Usłyszała prychnięcie.

– A czy ty myślisz, że ten wieczór jest dla mnie w jakikolwiek sposób bardziej wyjątkowy, niż każdy inny?

– Przecież nie da się być obojętnym na ten klimat, na tę świąteczną atmosferę... A już szczególnie w Hogwarcie! Przecież tutaj siłą rzeczy czuje się, jak wyjątkowe są Święta.

– Bredzisz. Mówisz tak, jakbyś była ograniczona. Podobno jesteś taka inteligentna. Wydaje mi się, że ludzie inteligentni nie dają się omamić jakimś zwyczajom czy świętom i ich... jakże fantastycznym urokom – powiedział z kpiną w głosie.

– Ograniczona?! Jestem ograniczona, ponieważ uważam, że te dni są szczególne? To właśnie chyba pan ma... zbyt ciasny umysł, by to pojąć.

Po chwili spuściła szybko głowę, zdając sobie sprawę, co powiedziała do swojego nauczyciela. Ale on nie zamierzał odejmować jej punktów ani na nią wrzeszczeć z tego powodu. Po pierwsze – był piekielnie słaby i samo mówienie sprawiało mu trudność. Po drugie – zbliżała się wojna i tak naprawdę wszystko odbiegało od normy. Po trzecie – w jakiś sposób to przywiązywanie przez nią uwagi do takich rzeczy jak radość z powodu Świąt, bawiło go w pozytywny sposób. Hermiona po pewnym czasie uniosła niepewnie głowę i ponownie na niego spojrzała i była wyraźnie zdziwiona, że jej się upiekło.

– Dziękuję, że mi pomogłaś. Mimo że ci na to nie pozwoliłem. Dzięki – usłyszała.

Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby zobaczyła go pierwszy raz w życiu. Zastanawiała się, czy wpadł już w otchłań szaleństwa. Może to przez te tortury? Najpierw przemilczał to, jak się do niego zwróciła, a teraz jej dziękuje?

– Och, nie ma za co – odparła po dłuższej chwili decydując się na zachowanie obojętności. – Jak się pan czuje?

– Normalnie.

Nie spodziewała się innej odpowiedzi, więc wstała i nieśmiało do niego podeszła. Położyła mu dłoń na czole by sprawdzić, czy jej przypuszczenia są słuszne. Profesor Snape wyglądał, jakby miał gorączkę. Niestety okazało się, że miała rację.

– Jakiż pan jest gorący!

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, panno Granger – powiedział spokojnie.

Hermiona zarumieniła się delikatnie, jednak nie chciała, by to zauważył. Odwróciła się w stronę komody.

– Nie ma pan w tych swoich zapasach Eliksiru Wiggenowego?

– Brawo, panna Granger wie, jakiego eliksiru najlepiej użyć na gorączkę, mimo tego, że nie ma o tym napisane wprost w podręcznikach – gdy nic nie odpowiedziała, dodał: – Mam, pierwsza szuflada z lewej

Dziewczyna podeszła do komody i zaczęła szukać wskazanego eliksiru. Severus obserwował ją i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wiedział dobrze, że na zaklęcia rzucone przez Voldemorta taki eliksir mu nie pomoże, ale chciał, aby przestała już się nad nim litować i pomyślała, że w taki sposób mu pomoże. W końcu odwróciła się do niego, trzymając w dłoni fiolkę.

– Niewiele już zostało, ale chyba wystarczająco – mruknęła i podeszła do niego.

Podała mu fiolkę, a on bez wahania wypił jej zawartość.

– Mam nadzieję, że to panu pomoże.

– Oczywiście, że mi pomoże – odpowiedział krótko.

Mimo tego, że od ostatnich dwudziestu minut wcale nie poczuł się lepiej, wstał i podszedł do barku.

– Granger, chciałbym napić się alkoholu, a jako iż jesteś moją uczennicą, nie powinnaś przy tym być – spojrzał znacząco na drzwi.

– Zamierza pan w takim stanie się upić?

– A co lepiej łagodzi skutki tortur, niż dobre upicie się?

Wrócił po chwili na fotel niosąc dwie duże butelki Ognistej Whiskey i jedną szklankę. Ból, który czuł w całym ciele, był z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej doskwierający, a udawanie przed Granger, że czuje się znakomicie, wcale mu nie pomagało. Spojrzał na zegar, szukając pretekstu, by wyprosić dziewczynę.

– Jest pierwsza w nocy, czy Potter nie będzie się niepokoił?

– Możliwe, że wciąż rozmawia z profesorem Dumbledore'em – odparła, a gdy Snape zaczął nalewać sobie do szklanki alkohol, znów poczuła, jak robi jej się go żal. – Niech pan tego nie robi.

– Granger, błagam cię... Jest noc i w ogóle nie powinno cię tutaj być.

– Nie mam się gdzie podziać!

– Tak? A ja żyłem w przekonaniu, że Gryfoni mają swoją wieżę.

Hermiona czuła, że z nim nie wygra. Chciała zostać, ponieważ wciąż bolał ją fakt, jak okropnie go potraktowano w wigilijny wieczór i ta świadomość, że to pewnie nie pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy wraca w takim stanie. Ale był jej nauczycielem i nie miała prawa, by się z nim wykłócać o to, aby zostać, skoro był już w trochę lepszym stanie. Wzruszyła więc ramionami i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, a Snape pił już piątą kolejkę.

– Wesołych Świąt – szepnęła, odwracając głowę przez ramię.

– Nawzajem – mruknął niechętnie.

Gdy Hermiona położyła już dłoń na klamce, usłyszała z tyłu huk. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i spostrzegła, że jej profesor leży na posadzce i próbuje złapać oddech.

– Profesorze! – krzyknęła i podbiegła do niego.

Klęknęła przy nim i zobaczyła, że nie może oddychać, a oczy zachodzą mu łzami. Hermiona zaczęła się rozglądać, ale nie znalazła niczego, co mogłoby jej pomóc. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Teraz dopiero zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że to czary Voldemorta, których z pewnością nie pokona jakimś eliksirem albo zaklęciem.

– Profesorze, co mam robić? – zapytała, gdy udało mu się już złapać powietrze, ale oddychał bardzo ciężko. – Czy pan wie, co panu pomoże? Domyślam się, że nie są to normalne zaklęcia, te które na pana rzucono, tylko czarnomagiczne. Nie znam się na nich – jęknęła z rozpaczą.

Ze zgrozą zauważyła, że zawartość pierwszej butelki z alkoholem była prawie pusta. To na pewno jej nie pomoże.

– W szufladzie... w biurku... schowaną mam... małą... szkatułkę... a w niej... pewne zioła... – mówił z wielkim trudem. – Nie parz ich... tylko... mi je przynieś...

Hermiona szybko poderwała się i pobiegła do biurka. Znalazła opisaną wcześniej szkatułkę, a gdy ją otworzyła, jej oczom ukazały się trzy przegródki, a w każdej była jedna sztuka ziół. Wszystkie były takie same. Wzięła jedną z roślin, przyglądając jej się badawczo, jednak za żadne skarby nie potrafiła tych ziół rozpoznać. Ciche sapnięcie z tyłu pospieszyło ją i wróciła do nauczyciela. Złożyła w jego dłoni roślinkę, a on włożył ją sobie do ust, a potem je zamknął. Hermiona wciąż nad nim klęczała i przypatrywała się uważnie. Gdyby nie to zmęczenie i niechęć do świata, którą miał wiecznie wypisaną na twarzy, można byłoby w nim odnaleźć coś niezwykłego. Zdawało się, że specjalnie próbował ukryć swoje atuty za maską gburowatego, niemiłego nauczyciela. Przymknął oczy, czarne jak noc, które najbardziej ją fascynowały w całej jego twarzy, i leżał tak chwilę w bezruchu, a potem zaczął normalnie oddychać.

– Kolejny raz mnie uratowałaś podczas jednej doby – wychrypiał z nutką ironii i zaczął wstawiać.

Gdy wstał, skierował się w stronę kominka chwiejnym krokiem, lecz wydawało jej się, że to akurat spowodowane było alkoholem. Na początku myślała, że zamierza się stąd przenieść i zaraz wejdzie do kominka, ale zamiast tego zaczął w nim rozpalać. Pomyślała, że chciał się czymś zająć, bo było mu głupio po tym, w jakim stanie dziewczyna przed chwilą go widziała, gdy to leżał na posadzce. Ona za to wciąż na niej siedziała, bo była w zbyt wielkim szoku, by się podnieść. Przez chwilę myślała, że nie da rady mu pomóc i on...

– Zawsze uważałem, że moje fotele nie są zbyt wygodne – stwierdził, gdy rozpalił już w kominku i odwrócił się w jej stronę.

– Profesorze... – wyszeptała tylko, pokręciła głową, wciąż będąc wstrząśniętą, i zaczęła wstawać.

Severus podszedł do niej i wyciągnął ku niej rękę. Przyjęła ją i pomógł jej się podnieść.

– Zastanawiam się, Granger, co by było, gdybyś tu dzisiaj... – uciął, jakby w porę zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co mówi.

– Takie rzeczy zdarzają się w wigilijne wieczory, jeśli tylko się wierzy w ich magię – odparła z uśmiechem.

Wyglądała dziś tak pięknie. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale dopiero teraz, gdy jego bóle w miarę odeszły, dostrzegł to. Zupełnie różniła się od tej kujonki, która na co dzień nosiła swetry. Złapał ją za podbródek i pociągnął do góry, bo spuściła wzrok, nie wytrzymując jego spojrzenia, i przyjrzał się jej twarzy.

– Co pan robi? – zapytała po chwili.

Nie odpowiedział. Puścił ją i wrócił na swój fotel. Hermiona nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić. Bała się go zostawić, ale jednocześnie nie miała powodu by wyjść, bo tym razem jej nie wyganiał.

– Mam nadzieję, że tę drugą butelkę pan sobie daruje – podjęła temat, siadając w drugim fotelu.

– Właśnie zamierzałem ją otworzyć – powiedział Severus i sięgnął po alkohol.

– Och, nie!

Hermiona wstała i podeszła do niego, wyrywając mu butelkę.

– Jestem ciekawa, czy ten atak przed chwilą nie był sprawką także alkoholu! Nie sądzę, by tutaj w jakikolwiek sposób pomógł! Niech pan mi odda tę butelkę!

Wystawiła dłoń w jego stronę, tupiąc jedną nogą. Wyglądała naprawdę groźnie.

– Granger, daj mi spokój... Męczysz.

– Męczę? Ja się tylko o pana... martwię!

Snape prychnął.

– Wierz mi, nie potrzebuję, by ktokolwiek się o mnie martwił.

– I to jest właśnie w tym wszystkim najsmutniejsze! Niech pan odłoży tę butelkę. Proszę.

Mistrz Eliksirów trzymał alkohol między rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, jak dziecko, które ktoś zamierza mu brutalnie odebrać. Na początku zdawało się, że nie odpuści, jednak po paru chwilach westchnął ze zdenerwowaniem, wywrócił oczami i podał jej butelkę. Hermiona mruknęła z zadowoleniem i odstawiła alkohol na najdalszą komodę.

– Skoro alkohol już nic nie zdziała w moim cierpieniu, to ty coś zdziałaj, bo mi go zabrałaś.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Chyba najlepiej będzie, jak zaprowadzę pana do łóżka, patrząc na pański obecny stan...

– No proszę, kobieta sama chce mnie zaprowadzić do łóżka...!

Gryfonka spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem i pokręciła z dezaprobatą głową. Chciała pomóc mu podnieść się z fotela, ale on odtrącił jej pomoc i wstał sam bez problemu. Skierował się w stronę schodów, a ona poszła za nim. Gdy już wspięła się na górę, zobaczyła mały korytarzyk, w którym znajdowało się troje drzwi. Snape przeszedł przez pierwsze. Poszła za nim, lecz gdy przekroczyła próg, Snape zatrzymał się w półkroku i spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

– Brawo, Granger, jeszcze żadna kobieta nie postawiła nogi w mojej sypialni.

– Ciekawe dlaczego... – mruknęła, gdy mężczyzna nieco chwiejnie położył się na łóżku.

Ręce schował za głową, jedną nogę oparł na drugiej. Wyglądał tak, jakby wylegiwał się na tropikalnej plaży. Hermiona usiadła na skraju jego łóżka.

– Ile działają te zioła? – zapytała.

– Ich największą wadą, zaraz po tym, że są niezwykle rzadkie, jest to, iż działają bardzo krótko – odparł spokojnie.

– To jak mam panu pomóc, jak przestaną działać? – w jej głosie zabrzmiała lekka bezradność.

Snape nic nie odpowiadał, jakby się długo nad czymś zastanawiał.

– Po prostu nie wychodź – powiedział po chwili.

Zaskoczyło ją to. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego jak w ducha, a potem uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

– To może teraz mi pan powie, za co Voldemort doprowadził pana do takiego stanu?

Snape wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie o tym, lecz tym razem odpowiedział:

– Nie powiedział mi wprost, za co obrywam, co jest w sumie rzeczą zwyczajną, ale jestem pewien, że chodzi o horkruksa. Ostatnio zniszczyliście medalion, on dopiero wczoraj się o tym zorientował. Mówił, że miałem was pilnować, abyście niczego nie szukali i wtedy to zrobił.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego z nieukrywanym współczuciem. A więc to po części przez nią ten człowiek teraz tak cierpi...

– Nie boi się pan podczas takich tortur, że umrze? – zapytała cicho.

– Nie mogę bać się śmierci, Granger – odparł spokojnie, a na jego ustach pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek. – Umierałem już tysiące razy.

Dziewczyna odruchowo zaczęła szukać swoją dłonią jego dłoni, a gdy już ją znalazła, ścisnęła mocno. Tak bardzo chciała pomóc temu człowiekowi... Dotąd nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad tym, jak wygląda życie tego człowieka. Jak mogła o nim nigdy nie pomyśleć? Przecież żywot kogoś, kto kłamie w oczy najbardziej niebezpiecznemu czarnoksiężnikowi na świecie, szpieguje dla najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie, a w dodatku jest nauczycielem, znienawidzonym przez wszystkich, na pewno nie jest łatwy. Gdy tak myślała o tym wszystkim, nie zauważyła, że zasnął. Był taki wyczerpany. Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Szybko ją otarła. Delikatnie zabrała swoją dłoń. Przykryła go kołdrą i wyszła z sypialni, zamykając cicho drzwi. Zeszła do jego salonu i usiadła w fotelu. Spojrzała na zegar, który wskazywał godzinę drugą w nocy. Westchnęła głęboko i potarła dłonią czoło. Nie zamierzała jednak bezczynnie siedzieć. Wstała i podeszła do jego biblioteczki. Zaczęła szukać książek, które mogłyby jej się przydać. Po dwudziestu minutach na stoliku już leżał pokaźny stos książek o różnych grubościach. Hermiona usiadła wygodnie w fotelu, wzięła pierwszą z nich – „Rzadkie skutki czarnej magii" i zaczęła czytać, robiąc przy okazji notatki na czystej rolce pergaminu, którą znalazła na jego biurku. Po dwóch godzinach przestudiowała już pięć książek, a wokół niej leżały zapisane pergaminy. Postanowiła zrobić sobie krótką przerwę, ponieważ wszystkie kończyny jej zdrętwiały, a ona sama czuła się już senna. Wstała i zaczęła chodzić po pomieszczeniu. Nagle wpadła na pewien pomysł, chociaż zastanawiała się, czy zrealizowanie go nie skończy się dla niej zamordowaniem. Wzięła butelkę z alkoholem, którą sama postawiła kilka godzin temu na komodzie, i transmutowała ją w piękną, dużą, zachwycająco ozdobioną choinkę, którą postawiła obok kominka. Potem usiadła z powrotem w fotelu i zabrała się za czytanie kolejnych książek, jednak nim skończyła czytać pierwszą z nich, pochłonął ją sen.

Gdy zbudziła się kilka godzin później, zdała sobie sprawę, że leży w ciepłym, wygodnym łóżku. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła sufit, który na pewno nie był sufitem ani w Norze, ani w jej dormitorium. Ze zdezorientowaniem podparła się na łokciach i gdy rozejrzała się, dopiero zrozumiała, że jest w sypialni profesora Snape'a. Ze zgrozą spojrzała na miejsce w łóżku obok siebie, lecz było puste. Odetchnęła. Wstała, a na jej twarz padły promienie słońca. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym pokoju znajduje się okno. Podeszła do niego. Z pewnością okno te było na poziomie parteru, jednak widok za oknem nie od razu odgadła. Nie było widać stąd jeziora, chatki Hagrida, Zakazanego Lasu ani Wierzby Bijącej. Było widać natomiast góry, czyli okolicę za zamkiem, którą bardzo trudno było podziwiać, ponieważ większa część zamku, w której przebywali uczniowie, znajdowała się z przodu. Gdy już nacieszyła się tym widokiem, postanowiła zejść na dół, jednak przed tym wyprostowała różdżką pogniecioną spódniczkę i bluzkę, które wciąż miała na sobie. Niepewnym krokiem zeszła po schodach. Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą zwróciła uwagę po pojawieniu się w salonie było to, że choinka wciąż stała. Kolejną wzrok Snape'a, który siedział w fotelu i przeglądał pergaminy. Wtedy dopiero przypomniała sobie, że przecież w nocy ona sama siedziała w tym fotelu i robiła różne notatki na temat leczenia skutków czarnej magii, a potem chyba... usnęła. I obudziła się w łóżku! Czy to on ją...

– Granger, zaskoczyłaś mnie – usłyszała.

Była wdzięczna, że nie odpowiedział na pytanie, które sama zadała sobie w myślach – czy to on zaniósł ją do łóżka. Wolała tego bezpośrednio od niego nie usłyszeć, chociaż odpowiedź wydawała się oczywista.

– Tak? A czym, profesorze?

Usiadła w drugim fotelu i zdała sobie sprawę, jak w zaistniałych okolicznościach zwrócenie się do niego „profesorze" brzmi dziwnie – właśnie spała w jego łóżku...

– Chyba w nocy ci się bardzo nudziło – mruknął, odłożywszy jeden z pergaminów i zaczynając czytać kolejny. – I chyba aż za bardzo, bo w końcu aż zasnęłaś – uniósł jeden kącik ust i rzucił jej spojrzenie. – Ale muszę przyznać, że pewne uwagi, które tutaj zanotowałaś są wręcz... bezcenne. Niektóre rzeczy są tak oczywiste... A mimo to na nie nie wpadłem. Na przykład to o użyciu eliksiru z bezoaru, mięty i smoczej krwi przed torturami. Brawo, Granger, jestem pod wrażeniem – znów na nią spojrzał i zobaczyła w jego oczach uznanie.

– To nic takiego – mruknęła nieśmiało. – Wpadłam na coś jeszcze, ale chyba nie zapisałam, bo sen mnie pochłaniał... W jednej z książek było napisane, iż zmierzenie się ze skutkami czarnej magii bywa najczęściej niemożliwe z tego powodu, że zaklęcia są często zmodyfikowane, pomieszane lub w ogóle nie mówione na głos, więc teoretycznie ofiara nie ma prawa ich znać. Jednak pomyślałam, że można byłoby zmodyfikować także zaklęcie wykrywające, aby wykrywało czarną magię w sposób dosyć nieoczywisty... Nie aby wykrywało zaklęcia, ale aby wykrywało podłoże magii. By można było dojść, czy były to czary na, powiedzmy, niszczenie wnętrzności, napady duszenia się i tak dalej.

– I wtedy łatwiej byłoby znaleźć na to antidota... – Snape zmrużył oczy, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. – No tak, bo w tym przypadku znajomość zaklęć nie jest potrzebna, ponieważ często są to zaklęcia wymyślane przez samego Czarnego Pana, więc ich działanie i tak nie byłoby znane...

Snape wstał, podszedł do biurka, jednak mniej zgrabnie niż zazwyczaj, wyciągnął czystą rolkę pergaminu i zaczął coś notować. Hermiona zerknęła na zegar. Była dziewiąta rano.

– Och, chyba będę musiała iść – powiedziała. – Chłopcy na pewno mnie szukają... Świstoklik Rona miał zjawić się o ósmej...

Severus oderwał się od pisania i spojrzał na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Patrzył tak chwilę, a potem znów wlepił oczy w pergamin.

– Dobrze – rzekł obojętnym tonem. – W takim razie do widzenia.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego dłuższą chwilę, a gdy on to wyczuł i odwrócił się w przeciwną stronę, jakby nie chciał, by dostrzegła wyraz jego twarzy, odwróciła się i rzucając „Do widzenia", wyszła. Przebiegła przez lochy i pobiegła do salonu Gryfonów, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, gdzie szukać Harry'ego i Rona. Zastanawiała się, co im powie. Stwierdzenie, że spędziła noc u Snape'a i to w jego łóżku z pewnością nie brzmiało dobrze. Dotarła już na miejsce, jednak ich tam nie zastała. Z lekką paniką zbiegła do Wielkiej Sali. Była pewna, że teraz jej szukają i się martwią. Miała jednak nadzieję, że nie postawią na nogi całego Zakonu w jej poszukiwaniu. Naprawdę nie chciała się tłumaczyć każdemu po kolei, gdzie była tej nocy.

– Hermiono!

Była już prawie przy Wielkiej Sali, gdy usłyszała wołanie. Odwróciła się i spostrzegła idących szybkim krokiem ku niej Harry'ego i Rona.

– Do diabła, gdzieś ty była?! – zapytał Ron. – Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie!

– No widocznie nie wszędzie, skoro mnie nie znaleźliście – odparła spokojnie i przełożyła kosmyk włosów za ucho.

Chciała zyskać na czasie, ponieważ wciąż zastanawiała się, czy powiedzieć prawdę o tym, gdzie była.

– Wspaniale, to może się pochwalisz, co to za kryjówkę znalazłaś?

– Kryjówkę? – powtórzyła Hermiona, unosząc brwi. – Przepraszam. Snape mnie poprosił, żebym mogła mu sporządzić jakieś eliksiry – skłamała, chociaż było w tym trochę prawdy, ponieważ to właśnie u niego była.

– Snape?! – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Harry. – I to z nim byłaś całą noc?

– Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, warzyłam z nim eliksiry! To w większej części było dla Zakonu, bo przecież chodzi o jego szpiegostwo!

Ron dalej chciał ciągnąć temat, jednak Harry zarządził, aby wzięli się za to, po co tutaj naprawdę przybyli – szukanie horkruksa. Wiedzieli, że mogło być to związane z Roweną Ravenclaw, więc postanowili zacząć od przeszukania pokoju wspólnego Krukonów. Dzięki Dumbledore'owi, który przeniósł tymczasowo nic nieświadomych uczniów spędzających ferie w zamku do innego pomieszczenia, mogli to zrobić bez większego problemu. Gdy zaczęli przeszukiwanie, panowało milczenie. Atmosfera była dosyć napięta.

– Więc co ci powiedział Dumbledore? – zapytała Hermiona Harry'ego, chcąc przerwać ciszę.

– Mniej więcej to samo. Chce mnie chronić i takie tam...

Zaczął wchodzić w szczegóły, opowiadając przyjaciółce o rozmowie z dyrektorem.

W tym samym czasie Severus wciąż siedział nad notatkami Hermiony i sam robił swoje. Musiał przyznać, że ta dziewczyna naprawdę była bardzo inteligentna i spostrzegawcza. On sam znał te wszystkie książki na pamięć, a jednak nie potrafił z nich wyciągnąć tyle, co ona. A może to właśnie o to chodziło – o spojrzenie na te słowa na świeżo, po raz pierwszy. Tak czy inaczej wnioski wyciągnięte przez Hermionę były naprawdę słuszne. Odłożył swoje notatki i potarł skronie. Wciąż był słaby, ale było już lepiej. Chciał otworzyć sobie butelkę z Ognistą Whiskey, którą zabrała mu Granger, ale ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że nie ma jej już na komodzie. Przeszedł przez drzwi do swojego gabinetu, szukając butelki. Niestety nie udało mu się jej odnaleźć, za to zobaczył coś innego. Na biurku leżała karteczka, a na niej napisane było „ _Szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia i jeszcze raz – Wesołych Świąt!"_. Poznał pismo Granger. Uśmiechnął się do karteczki i poczuł się jakoś dziwnie. Jakby wszystko w nim się skurczyło. Zawinął karteczkę i schował ją do kieszeni szaty. Pomyślał, wracając do swojego salonu, że gdyby nie ta dziewczyna, już nie raz w ciągu tej nocy straciłby życie. I w dodatku studiowała te wszystkie książki, szukała w nich pomocy. Dla niego. Nikt nigdy nie robił nic dla niego.

Nadszedł wieczór, gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona wyszli z salonu Krukonów. Poszli się wykąpać i przebrać. W czasie przebywania tam zjedli tylko po jednej bułce i wypili jeden sok dyniowy, które Hermionie udało się przywołać, więc byli piekielnie głodni. Harry nie zamierzał jednak od razu iść na kolację do Wielkiej Sali, ponieważ stwierdził, że uda się do Dumbledore'a, by powiadomić go o przypuszczeniach, które wysnuli podczas przeszukiwań. Wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że horkruksem może być diadem, który zaginął wiele lat temu, a który należał do założycielki domu Krukonów. Dowiedzieli się o nim z zapisków, które znaleźli za biblioteczką Krukonów. Idealnie się nadawał do roli horkruksa – był mały, ale szlachetny, należał do jednego z założycieli domu.

– Dawno nie byłem taki głodny – wyznał Ron, gdy zasiedli z Hermioną przy pustym stole wypełnionym jedzeniem w Wielkiej Sali.

Dziewczyna właśnie miała sięgnąć po udko kurczaka, gdy nagle wylądowała przed nią sowa. Wyrzuciła jej na talerz liścik, zabrała Ronaldowi z widelca kawałek kurczaka, który właśnie zamierzał zjeść, mając już nawet otwarte usta, i odleciała. Hermiona ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zaczęła rozwijać liścik i gdy rozpoznała pismo Mistrza Eliksirów, przeraziła się, bo Ronald już patrzył jej przez ramię na karteczkę.

– Panno Granger, jeśli pani może, proszę o pomoc w pilnej sprawie. Profesor Severus Snape – odczytał na głos Ron.

– Pewnie znowu o te eliksiry – mruknęła Hermiona, udając znudzoną i wstała.

– Mógł znaleźć sobie kogoś innego do pomocy, ty pracowałaś dla niego już całą noc!

– A widzisz tu kogoś innego? – Hermiona wskazała ręką na pustą Wielką Salę i porwała z półmiska kawałek kurczaka. – Nie chcę, żeby potem uwziął się na mnie na lekcjach, bo mu nie chciałam pomóc. Nie czekajcie na mnie! – pomachała mu i już jej nie było.

Gdy wyszła już z Wielkiej Sali i skierowała się w stronę lochów, uśmiechała się do siebie. Nie wiedziała dlaczego ten liścik sprawił jej tyle radości. I jak dobrze, że napisał go w takiej formie, że dobrze pasował do wersji Hermiony, którą przedstawiła Ronaldowi i Harry'emu!

– Chciał pan mnie widzieć, panie profesorze? – rzuciła, gdy otworzył jej drzwi.

– Nie chciałem, byłem zmuszony – odparł, a potem uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – W porządku. Chciałem. Wejdź.

Hermiona nie była już w spódniczce i koszuli, a w eleganckich, czarnych spodniach i czerwonej koszuli wciągniętej w nie. Wyglądała chyba jeszcze lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia, więc Snape nie do końca wiedział, czy się cieszyć, czy może sobie współczuć.

– Chciałem ci podziękować, Granger – powiedział, gdy usiedli już w fotelach. – Uratowałaś mnie dwa razy, zaprowadziłaś do łóżka, stworzyłaś notatki, by po raz kolejny mi pomóc – zapanowała długa cisza. – Dlaczego?

Dziewczyna jakby nie od razu się zorientowała, że właśnie rzucił w jej stronę pytanie. Co – dlaczego? Dlaczego mu pomogła? Nie spodziewała się takiego pytania. Myślała, że pomaganie jest rzeczą oczywistą.

– A czy pan by mi nie pomógł, gdybym to ja była w takim stanie? – odparła.

– Pomógłbym – odparł po chwili.

– No właśnie. Pomaganie jest rzeczą oczywistą – stwierdziła takim tonem, jakby mówiła właśnie niepodważalny argument.

Snape siedział przed dłuższy moment w bezruchu, potem spuścił wzrok i następnie znów na nią spojrzał. A potem zaczął mówić:

– Kiedyś, gdy miałem może osiem lat, mój ojciec zadał mi największą karę, jaką pamiętam. Bił mnie tak, że straciłem przytomność, a gdy się ocknąłem po paru minutach, wciąż mnie bił. Wpadł wtedy w jakiś szał. Byliśmy wtedy w sklepie, ponieważ ojciec chciał kupić sobie parę butelek alkoholu. Wziął mnie ze sobą, chyba tylko po to, by po drodze ludziom opowiadać, jaki to jestem okropny, beznadziejny. Uwielbiał to robić, a zwłaszcza, gdy tego słuchałem. Więc właśnie wtedy, gdy mnie tak bił, w sklepie były dwie osoby oraz pani sprzedawczyni. Widzieli to. I wiesz co? – podniósł na nią spojrzenie, pierwszy raz, odkąd zaczął mówić. Zobaczył, że usta zakryte miała dłonią, a w oczach łzy. – Nikt nie zareagował. Nie wiem, czy bali się mojego ojca, czy może po prostu ich to nie obchodziło, że mały chłopiec być może zaraz umrze od zadawanych mu ciosów. Ale nie pomogli. Przeszli koło mnie obojętnie. Nie mówię tego po to, aby się nad sobą poużalać. Mówię to po to, aby dać ci do zrozumienia, że pomaganie nie jest rzeczą oczywistą. I także po to, aby ci uświadomić, że jesteś dla mnie wyjątkowa, ponieważ mi pomogłaś. A poza tobą od bardzo niewielu osób doświadczyłem jakiejkolwiek pomocy czy zrozumienia. Dziękuję.

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać i nim zakończył swoją wypowiedź, podeszła do niego i mocno go przytuliła, mocząc jego ramię łzami. Snape na początku chciał odsunąć ją od siebie, a potem nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jakie to miłe uczucie – być przytulanym.

– Tak mi przykro, profesorze...

– Granger, niech ci nie będzie przykro. To było już tyle lat temu, że już mnie to nie boli, wierz mi – pogłaskał ją po włosach, gdy przysiadła na jego kolanie, wciąż mając twarz schowaną w jego ramieniu.

– Nieważne, kiedy to było. Ważne, że było! Nie wiem, jak ludzie mogą być tacy podli... Pana ojciec... – zawahała się.

– Oczywiście, możesz go obrażać. Ja chętnie sam to często robię. Ale czy to ma sens? Lepiej zapomnieć, że taki człowiek w ogóle kiedykolwiek istniał i od razu się lepiej robi na duchu.

Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wciąż szlochała mu w ramię. Snape pstryknął palcem i z radia, które stało na biurku, zaczęła lecieć piosenka „Nick Cave – O Children". Miał nadzieję, że może chociaż muzyka choć trochę ją uspokoi. Nie chciał, żeby płakała ale wiedział jednocześnie, że żadne słowa nie powstrzymają teraz tego potoku łez. Czuł, że prawie zsuwa mu się z kolan, więc przyciągnął ją bardziej na nie, objął jedną ręką, a drugą gładził po włosach. Wpatrywał się w ścianę, która znajdowała się naprzeciw niego i mimowolnie myślał o ojcu. Myślał, jak bardzo ten człowiek go zniszczył – i nie, nie fizycznie, a psychicznie. Gdyby zapewnił mu zwyczajne, normalne dzieciństwo, może by tak bardzo nie odtrącał od siebie ludzi, nie bałby się ich obecności, bliskości. Ale mimo wszystko... skoro się jej bał, to dlaczego pozwalał właśnie płakać Granger w swoje ramię, na swoich kolanach? Po raz kolejny w dzisiejszym dniu doszedł do wniosku, że ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę niezwykła i w jakiś sposób... inna niż wszyscy. Zerknął na choinkę i po raz pierwszy od wielu lat naprawdę poczuł coś w rodzaju... świątecznego nastroju. I to znowu dzięki tej jednej osobie, która właśnie powoli uspokajała się w jego ramionach.

– Mogę jeszcze wiedzieć, co zrobiłaś z tą butelką, którą mi w nocy okrutnie zabrałaś? – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Hermiona podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

– Przemieniłam ją w coś dużo bardziej pięknego.

Snape kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem i sięgnął po różdżkę, patrząc w stronę choinki.

– Och, nie! – zawołała Hermiona i pochyliła się w bok, by zabrać mu różdżkę.

Mężczyzna miał dłuższą rękę, więc nie była w stanie jej dosięgnąć. Znalazła się teraz centralnie twarzą naprzeciw niego, siedząc na nim okrakiem, ponieważ przełożyła jedną nogę, by móc się bardziej przechylić. Znajdowali się teraz w takiej pozycji, że zajmowanie się choinką z pewnością było ich ostatnią myślą. Severus poczuł się tak jak nigdy dotąd. Poczuł prawdziwe podniecenie, jednak nie było to coś takiego, co czuje się idąc do łóżka z lalą spod latarni. W tym było coś jeszcze. Coś takiego prawdziwego, czułego, rozczulającego. Te piękne czekoladowe oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego, sprawiały że się rozpływał. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni, ale Hermiona wcale się po nią nie rzuciła. Zamiast tego zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej do niego przybliżać, tak że ich klatki piersiowe ocierały się ze sobą. Poczuł jak wszystko w nim płonie i rwie się do niej. A najbardziej rwało się do niej jego serce, chociaż może w jego przypadku brzmiało to śmiesznie. Jego dłonie zaczęły wędrować po jej plecach i mimo że targały nim wątpliwości, czy powinien, gdy poczuł na swoich ustach jej oddech, wszystkie dylematy odeszły. W radiu wciąż grała spokojna, romantyczna muzyka, która tylko bardziej pchała ich do siebie. Severus w końcu pocałował ją, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym, wpajając się w jego usta z dziką namiętnością. Gdy ją spróbował, zdał sobie sprawę, że całe życie głodował. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie w tym taka szybka, zmysłowa... dobra. Myślał, że jej pocałunki będą spokojne, nieśmiałe, delikatne, a tymczasem całowała go tak, że odchodził od zmysłów. Złapał ją za pośladki i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej siebie. Chciał czuć ją tak blisko siebie, jak tylko się da. Całował już wiele ust, jednak był pewien, że jej usta będą tymi jedynymi, za którymi będzie tęsknił. Jednocześnie był przerażony, ponieważ wiedział, że od tej chwili ta dziewczyna już zawsze będzie chaosem w jego głowie. Wiedział jednak, że w życiu każdego musi w końcu nadejść ta chwila, która wywoła poruszenie i która sprawi, że znajdzie się ten szukany od wielu lat sens. Może faktycznie w Święta zdarzają się cuda. Ona była jego cudem.


End file.
